pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Frederick Macartney
Frederick Thomas Bennett Macartney (1887 - 1980) was an Australian poet and critic. Life Macartney was born in Port Melbourne, Australia. In 1921 Macartney went to Darwin as an assistant to the administrator of the Northern Territory, F. C. Urquhart, and to the government secretary. Appointed public trustee in 1922, by 1924 he was the 'legal Pooh-Bah' of the Territory: sheriff, clerk of courts and judge's associate, registrar of companies, bankruptcy, and births, deaths and marriages, and returning officer.Geoffrey Serle, "Macartney, Frederick Thomas Bennett, Australian Dictionary of Biography, online edition, http://adb.anu.edu.au, Web, Sep. 11, 2011.] In 1929, Macartney wrote A Sweep of Lute-strings: Being the title excusing a very few love-rhymes. In 1945, he co-authored Papers. In 1947, he published Australian PoetryGoogle Bookshelf, a collection of twenty poems by Australian poets. In 1956, he edited and updated E. Morris Miller's Australian Literature from its Beginnings to 1935, under the title Australian Literature: A Bibliography to 1938, extended to 1950Australian Literature a Bibliography to 1938 Extended to 1950 (Angus and Robertson, 1956), Preface, page v., by Miller and Macartney.. Also in 1956, he wrote the foreword to The Sonnet in Australasia, a Survey and Selection. In 1957 he wrote A Historica Outline of Australian Literature‎. In 1961, Selected Poems of Frederick T. Macartney was published by the Commonwealth Literary Fund. In 1967, Macartney wrote and provided the illustrations for Proof Against Failure. In 1973, he wrote Australian Literary Essays‎. Macartney's works and commentary have been published in The New Oxford Book of Australian Verse, Southerly: The Magazine of the Australian English Association, Sydney, The Australian Quarterly (by Australian Institute of Political Science), The Collins Book of Australian Poetry, Critical Essays on Kenneth Slessor‎ (by Andrew Kilpatrick Thomson - 1968), ‎ Meanjin Papers (by Melbourne University Press), An Australian Anthology by Percival Serle, Furnley Maurice, Robert Henderson Croll, Birth: A Little Journal of Australian Poetry‎, Path to Parnassus: Anthology for Schools, Dream and Disillusion: A Search for Australian Cultural Identity, The Australian Librarian's Manual‎, British Book News, Lines of Implication: Australian Short Fiction from Lawson to Palmer, Catalog of the South Pacific Collection, The Humanities in Australia: A Survey with Special Reference to the Universities‎, and many others. See also * List of Australian poets References Publications Poetry *''Dewed Petals: Verses''. Melbourne: Brown, Prior, 1912. *''Commercium''. Melbourne: S.J. Endicott, 1917. *''In War-Time''. Melbourne: S.J. Endicott, 1918. *''A Sweep of Lute-Strings: Being the title excusing a very few love-rhymes''. Canterbury, Vic: Galleon Press, 1929. *''Preferences: Poems''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1941. *''Selected Poems''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1961. Non-fiction *''An Odious Comparison: Considered in its relation to Australian literature''. Melbourne: Bulldozer Booklets, 1956. *''Australian Literary Essays''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1957. *''Proof Against Failure''. Sydney: Angus & Roberston, 1967. *''The Aboriginal Dilemma''. Black Rock, Vic: Conrad Bailey, 1975. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Frederick T. Macartney, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Nov. 21, 2014. See also *List of Australian poets References External links ;About *Frederick T. Macartney at AustLit * "Macartney, Frederick Thomas Bennett (Fred) (1887–1980) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography. Category:Australian poets Category:1887 births Category:1980 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets